


I'll Be your Princess

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Kiddiestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: A fun game of pretend complete with dragons, pirates, a hero, and a princess.  As well as a myth proved to be true!





	I'll Be your Princess

“Haha! Now you’re mine princess and that stupid poop head dragon won’t get to do her bad guy plan!” A plastic hook was held in her left hand, a cheap eye patch adorning the eye of the same side, as the wild haired six year old smirked at her ‘prisoner’

“Hey! I am not a poop head you cootie queen!” The other girl shouted as she stormed over; dragon plush clutched tightly in her hands. 

“Are too!”

“Am NOT!”

“Are too! Are too! Are too!!!!!!!!”

“am not times INFINTIY!”

The princess watched his friends fight, his back against the tree trunk of the pirate ship he was prisoner of. His eyes drooped tiredly as the sisters continued to bicker. Surely a quick rest before nap time wouldn’t hurt anybody. As he drifted off he vaguely wondered where his hero had run off to…

Gamzee felt something soft press against his mouth for no more than a second. He twitched but otherwise ignored it, he was enjoying his sleep. Before he could think more on what it had been, however; there was a sudden lack of oxygen as something pressed itself against his face. It covered his mouth and constricted the oxygen flow to his nose.

Gamzee’s eyes snapped open but before he was able to push the offending object away or see clearly what it was, the thing was gone. Triumphant laughter filled the air.

“It does work! Kissing a sleeping princess does wake them up!” Excited brown eyes watched Gamzee as he tried to re-regulate his breathing while grinning up at his savior.

“Duh! All the stories says so, so it’s gots to be true!”

Tavros laughed again. “uh-huh I know, but we hafta go now princess, cause the pirate and dragon bad guys are fighting so come on!” Tavros grabbed the hand of his curly headed friend and pulled him up. The towel wrapped around his waist, acting as Gamzee’s dress, slipped off his childish hips. He reached out to grab it but the tug on his opposite hand stopped him.

“We don’t have time we hafta fly away now afore they stop fighting. Come on, we’ll fly!”

“But I dunno how!”

“All it takes is happy thoughts and just a, uh, a pinch of fairy dust.” Tavros stuck his hand into the pocket of his Peter Pan costume and pulled out a fist full of glitter which was then dumped on Gamzee’s head.

“Now think happy things and we’ll fly!” Tavros instructed. Gamzee nodded eagerly, the fairy dust falling from his hair in sheets and sticking to his face.

“Ok, uh I think that pies are happy and, and when my daddy’s home then that’s happy too and uh also uh playing with my bestest friend Tav and and the wake up princess kiss was a happy thing too.”

“Wow! That’s allota happy thoughts Gam! You should be able to fly really good. So let’s fly!” Tavros began running, still holding tightly to Gamzee’s hand and pulling the rescued princess away from danger.

The four children continued their game of make believe until Tavros’ parents called the kids in for snack and nap time. 

Vriska and Terezi fought over a blanket but were told they could share by Tavros’ mother. The two fell asleep pouting.

Gamzee and Tavros were curled up together, heads resting on the same pillow, never having a problem with sharing one another’s space. “…hey Tavvy? If uhm if I ever really got stoleded by somebody, you’d come and save me right?”

Tavros gave a sleepy smile and nodded. “Mmhm, I’ll save you and beat up the bad guys and give you a wake up kiss an everything. I’ll always be your hero Gamzee.”

“And my prince charming?” Gamzee asked, not quite satisfied. Tavros yawned and nodded again.

“Uh-huh forever and ever.” He muttered holding onto Gamzee’s hand and dozing off. Gamzee smiled and gave the hand in his a little squeeze before following his friend into dream land.


End file.
